El Mundo ideal de Carlisle
by Vampirilla.Valeeeh
Summary: Carlisle cansado de escuchar la pelea de sus hijos, canta la cancion de Imagine de John Lennon!


El mundo ideal de Carlisle (Todos Vampiros, también Bella)

Antes de que empiezen a leer, quiero que sepan que es mi primer fic, o mejor dicho One-shot y que se descarguen la cancion Imagine de John Lennon o de los Beatles (que es lo mismo) y que más adelante aparecera...(y no tiene nada que ver con lo de aladín por si les sale la dudaxD!)

También perdón por los errores o si hay faltas de ortografía!!!

Ahora a leeer!!!!!!!!!espero que lo disfruteeen!! y opinen!!! cualquier opinion sirveee!! enserio! haganme feliiz!!!!jajjajaja

**Carlisle POV**

-¡Que fue ese ruido!?-grito Esme

-¡Fue Edward!-grito Emmett

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Edward-fue Emmett, a el le dio por empezar a ver quien rompía más rápido las ventanas de la casa con huevos!!!

Y de repente se escucho que se rompía una ventana

-¡Niños!, córtenla-grito Esme de nuevo

-¡Fue Jasper!-Gritó Emmett

-¡No! –Gritó Jasper-esta vez fue Emmett

-¡Emmett!-Gritó Esme

-¡Que!

-Paren de hacer tonterías..LOS TRES!-Gritó Esme

Se formo un repentino silencio en la casa..

-Ah.. por fin silencio-dije en mis pensamientos-Ahora seguiré escribiendo mi carta para confirmar mi asistencia en la conferencia médica que habrá en 2 semanas..

Tome unas de mis preciadas plumas para escribir que las tengo desde el siglo XVIII, para empezar a escribir la carta: _estimado director de…_

y se escucho el estruendo de nuestro gran ventanal rompiéndose y justo se rompió la pluma

-¡Que fue eso!-Grito Esme desde nuestra habitación

-Nada-dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward, Emmett y Jasper

-¡Niños!-grito Esme-¡digan la verdad!

-Nada-dijeron los 3 de nuevo

-¡No les creo nada! los conozco suficiente para saber cuando mienten! Emmett! di la verdad si no quieres que le diga a Alice que rompa tu Jeep, Edward! tu también di la verdad o sino le diré a Rosalie que te aplaste el Volvo y Jasper! la verdad o sino quemare todas tus colecciones de libros!!-Gritó Esme enojada

-¡No, por favor Esme no lo hagas!!!-suplicaron los tres

-¡Entonces vengan ahora mismo a mi habitación y que me digan la verdad!

-Ya..-dijeron los 3 derrotados…

Ahhh..mi querida Esme, los sabe controlar.. y ahora tendré que sacar otra de mis plumas antiguas ya que ''algunas personas'' hicieron que se me rompiera una pluma, ahora a seguir escribiendo en una nueva hoja ya que la tinta de la otra pluma se esparció por todo el papel.

Saqué una nueva hoja y empecé a escribir: _Estimado director de el centro de medicina, me complacería que supiera que si asistiré a la conferencia del día.._

-¡NOOOO!!!-Chilló Bella haciendo que se me rompiera la punta de la pluma- ¡No Alice! ¡Definitivamente NO! ¡por nada del mundo me pondré _eso_ !! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que eso sea ropa?!

-¡Pero Bella!!!-Gritó Alice- ¡si te veras bien con él! ¡Además solamente Edward y tú lo verán cuando lo tengas puesto!

-¡Alice!-chilló Bella

-¡Bella!-le respondió Alice- ¡ponte esto o sino de mañana en adelante iras TODOS LOS DÍAS DE COMPRAS CONMIGO!-uf pobre Bella, lo mejor será aceptar que se ponga lo que quiere que Alice se ponga, porque no hay nada más terrible que ir de compras con Alice, enserio lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Esta bien..-se rindió Bella- pero últimas vez que me haces ponerme esto!

-Tranquila..si lo vera solamente Edward, además el me dijo que te eligiera este conjunto de lencería...-termino diciendo Alice que por lo que imagino se le salió algo que no debería

-ALICE!-gritó Edward-no es necesario que TODOS lo sepan!, solamente bastaba con Bella!!!

-Edward!-gritó Emmett-bien hecho hermano! cada vez mas hombre!! me sorprende como haz cambiado, hombre! ante eras un resentido sexual y ahora todo un experto que le elije los conjuntos a su esposa! pero no importa porque yo también lo hago con Rose!

Y se escucho que tiraron unos de los jarrones de Esme de cristal a una superpie dura..

-¡ESME!-Gritó Emmett-¡Edward me lanzo un jarrón tuyo en la cabeza!!!

-¡Qué!-chilló Esme- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Discúlpate con tu hermano ahora!

Y luego se escucho que un jarrón volaba y caía en la cabeza de alguien..

-AAAAAAAARGH!!!-Chilló Rosalie con furia-EMMETT!!!! EN VEZ DE DARLE A EDWARD EN LA CABEZA ME DISTE A MI!

-Pero Rosie no es mi culpa que Edward justo en ese instante se haya corrido y le haya llegado a ti y que te haya manchado tu cabello…-dijo Emmett despacio-y tú blusa favorita-terminó Emmett en un susurro

-EMMETT!! PAGARAS ESTO MUUY CARO!!! TE DEJARE 3 MESES SIN SEXO! Y ADEMÁS AHORA MISMO VOY A HACER PEDAZOS TU JEEP!!

-NOOO!!-chilló Emmett-MI AMOR PORFAVOR NOO!! EL JEEP NOO!! PREFIERO LOS 3 MESES SIN SEXO, NO MEJOR SI QUIERES ROMPE MI JEEP PERO 3 MESES SIN SEXO NOO!! O MEJOR NO HAGAS NADA!!!

-lo siento Emmett pero la decisión ya esta tomada-dijo Rosalie mientras habría la puerta de la casa para salir e ir a buscar el Jeep de Emmett, si no tuviera mi oído de vampiro no sentiría ninguna se las acciones que realizan

-PERO ROSIE! si la culpa la tiene Edward que me tiro el jarrón en la cabeza! el debería pagar por esto!

-¡QUE!-gritó Edward!- Todo esto no hubiera pasado si TÚ no te hubieras metido en la vida MI vida sexual con Bella!

-Pero si Alice tiene la culpa de que haya gritado eso en medio de la casa! y me haya tentado en decir la broma!

-¡¡¿TENTADO?!!-Chilló Alice- ¡¡EMMETT!! TU SOLITO DIJISTE ESO!! yo solamente dije que Edward me había dicho que le comprara ese conjunto de lencería para que se lo pusiera Bella!

-¡ALICE-gritó Edward!-NO LO TIENEN PORQUE SABER TODOS!!!

Baje rápidamente la escalera para llegar al living para encontrármelo completamente desordenado, con jarros rotos, huevos por las paredes, ventanas rotas y todos peleando contra todos!

-¡DETENGANSE!¡AHORA!-Grité lo más fuerte que pude. Y luego todos se quedaron quietos en las posiciones que estaban. Rosalie tenía levantado en sus manos mi sillón de cuero favorito preparándose para tirársela a un Emmett tirado en el suelo con cara de susto, Alice estaba en los hombros de Edward agarrándole su cabello cobrizo en un intento que creo que seria para sacárselo, Bella estaba volviendo de las cocina con un sartén que me imagino que seria para pegarle a Emmett y Jasper estaba cuidando de que Alice no se cayera de los hombros de Edward.

Justo en ese momento llegó mi esposa Esme.

-¡Oh!-dijo tapándose la boca con sus manos-¡COMO PUDIERON HABER HECHO ESTO!¡QUE ESCUSA TIENEN AHORA PARA TODO ESTO!

Todos se empezaron a mirar rápidamente mientras Esme esperaba una respuesta con sus manos en sus caderas

-¡AHORA MISMO QUIERO QUE LIMPIEN TODO ESTE DESASTRE EN 1 MINUTO Y QUE CAMBIEN LOS VIDRIOS QUE ROMPIERON Y NO QUIERO NADA DE PORQUE YO DEVERIA ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO SI LA CULPA LA TIENE TAL PERSONA!-Chilló Esme-y en SILENCIO!

Todos asintieron mientras se empezaban a mover.

-Gracias, por esto querida-le dije a Esme

Ella solamente asintió y se fue a nuestra habitación. Luego yo subí a mi oficina a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, prendí la radio para tener un mejor ambiente, empezó a sonar **Imagine de los Beatles**, me senté y mi silla de cuero y cerré los ojos…**(ahora pongan la canción y se darán cuenta que tiene varias cosas cambiadas y que la letra verdadera esta al lado de la en español!)**

_Imagínate que no están los niños (__**Imagine there's no heaven**__)  
Es fácil si intentas __**(It's easy if you try)**__  
Ningún infierno habría debajo de nosotros __**(No hell below us)**__  
Sobre nosotros solamente cielo __**(Above us only sky)**__  
Imaginar a todos los niños __**(Imagine all the people)  
**__siendo tranquilos… __**(Living for today.)**__  
Imaginarte que Emmett __**(Imagine there's no countries)**__  
ya no rompe más los vidrios __**(It isn't hard to do)**__  
Nada se rompería o moriría __**(Nothing to kill or die for)**__  
Y ninguna compra más también. __**(And no religion too)**__  
Imagínate a Alice __**(Imagine all the people)**__  
Vida viva en paz… __**(Living life in peace)**__  
Podrías decir que ya no tienes que andar agrandando__**(You may say I'm a dreamer**__)  
el cupo de la tarjeta de crédito __**(But I'm not the only one**__)  
Espero que existan repelentes contra la vanidad__**(I hope someday you'll join us)**__ (cofcofRosaliecofcof)  
Y el mundo estará como uno __**(And the world will be as one)**__  
No imaginar ninguna posesión __**(Imagine no possessions)**__  
Me pregunto si Edward lo lograría__** (I wonder if you can)(**__dejar de ser sobre protector con Bella)  
Ninguna necesidad del sexo o de pelear __**(No need for greed or hunger)**__  
Sin que te controlen las emociones__**(A brotherhood of man)**__ (cofcofjaspercofcof)  
Imaginar a todos los niños __**(Imagine all the people)**__  
Compartiendo todo la tranquilidad…__** (Sharing all the World)**__  
Puedes decir que soy un soñador __**(You may say I'm a dreamer)**__  
Pero habría paz __**(But I'm not the only one)**__  
Espero que nos ensambles algún día __**(I hope someday you'll join us)**__  
Y el mundo vivirá como uno __**(And the world will live as one)**_

Definitivamente ese es mi mundo ideal…

Ahora tengo que seguir con lo que estaba, pero antes tengo que conseguir una pluma.

Busqué en mi colección para llevarme la sorpresa que solamente me quedaba una

-y ahora a escribir-pensé..

_Estimado director de el centro de medicina, me complacería que supiera que si asistiré a la conferencia del día.._

Y se escucho una graan explosión que vino del living, haciendo que se me rompiera la última de mis plumas del siglo XVIII

-¡NIÑOOOOOOS!!!!!!

_**FIN**_

_**Definitivamente nunca cambiaran, no?**_

_**jajajaja….**_

_**Reviews!**_


End file.
